royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ch. 18-1: Pregnancy
Transcripts Edited English Transcript : After that, Jinxue became a footnote in history. Peace reigned for the rest of our days in Hangzhou. Eventually, the Emperor had to return to the capital. At the end of the year, we finally stood again in Mentality Hall. : Mentality Hall: Emperor's Residence : Empress Xiao: Your Majesty, you've finally returned. A part of me feared I would never see you or my dear sisters ever again. : Empress Xiao: Now I've no need to worry. So how was Hangzhou? Wasn't it nice? : Player: Nice? It was so much more than that. It was stunning! : Empress Xiao: Really? You must tell me about it if you're free tomorrow. For now, we've other matters to discuss. : Empress Xiao: A wonderful thing happened while Your Majesty was away. Congratulations are in order! : Emperor Mu: Oh? Someone's pregnant? : Empress Xiao: How did you know, Your Majesty? I haven't mentioned it to anyone yet! : Player: (It was just a vacation, why do I feel I've missed a lot! Who? Who's pregnant? Noble Consort? Junior Lady Song? Or...?) : Emperor Mu: You must be joking. Someone's really pregnant? : Empress Xiao: It's Lady Tong! Her period didn't come after she was banished to her palace. At first, she thought it was from stress. : Empress Xiao: When an imperial physician came to check on her, he realized she was pregnant. : Emperor Mu: There's no doubt Liluo is pregnant? : Empress Xiao: I've calculated the days. You visited her right before her banishment and it aligns with the time of the pregnancy. : Empress Xiao: Congratulations again, Your Majesty! Another prince will join the palace! : Player: (Tong Liluo! Now it's getting interesting...) : Everyone knew what a child meant. The gods themselves must have blessed her for a prince should have ensured the favor of the Emperor and her survival in the harem... Raw English Transcript : Jinxue became history : It was peaceful again : Emperor plans to travel south : He didn't return until the end of the year : Mentality Hall: Emperor's Residence : Mentality Hall: Where the Emperor : Empress Xiao: Your Majesty, finally, you're back. I was afraid you and sisters couldn't come back and would miss reunion day! : Empress Xiao: Now I'm not worried. So, how was Hangzhou? Wasn't it beautiful? : Player: Beautiful? More than that. It was enchanting! : Empress Xiao: Really? You must tell me about it if you're free tomorrow. : Empress Xiao: A great auspicious thing happened when Your Majesty was out of the palace. Congratulations! : Emperor Mu: Oh? What thing? Anyone pregnant? : Empress Xiao: How did you know, Your Majesty? I haven't mentioned it to anyone yet! : Player: (Just a vacation, why do I feel I've missed a lot! Who? Who's pregnant? Noble Consort? Junior Lady Song? Or?) : Emperor Mu: Really? Someone's pregnant? : Empress Xiao: It's Lady Tong! She found her period didn't come after she was grounded. At first, she thought it was her own problem. : Empress Xiao: And then the Imperial Physician checked and found she was pregnant. : Emperor Mu: For sure? Liluo is pregnant? : Empress Xiao: I've calculated the days. It should be the time when you finally visited her. : Empress Xiao: Congratulations, Your Majesty! Another prince will join the palace! : Player: (Tong Liluo! It's her! Now it's getting restless...) : Everyone knew : What this child meant : Why she was so blessed : In such a situation : She should have survived Gallery This gallery shows all dialog parts of the episode. Ch. 18-1 Sequence 1.PNG Ch. 18-1 Sequence 2.PNG Ch. 18-1 Sequence 3.PNG Ch 18-1 Sequence 19.JPEG Category:Storyline Category:Female Storyline Category:Transcripts